1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly fixing the chip module to the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector assembly includes an electrical connector, the electrical connector electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board is described in Tai Wan Patent No. 411,042, issued to LIAO on Sep. 1, 2011. The electrical connector includes a socket body with a plurality of electrical contacts secured therein. The chip module is pressed by the heat sink and the heat sink is fixed to the printed circuit board by a number of screws for providing the pressure of the chip module. After the chip module is assembled to the electrical connector and not fixed to the printed circuit board, the chip module may come off from it and damage the terminal. When the heat sink is locked to the printed circuit board, the chip module can not be fixed to the printed circuit board in accurate position.
Therefore, it is needed to find a new electrical socket to overcome the problems mentioned above.